


Pirates

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver-the-thief has no respect for Gold-the-pirate and dreads the idea of ever meeting him. Then it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Preciousmetalshipping, pirates'.

The pirate known as Gold due to his focus on stealing precious metals was notorious to even a regular thief like Silver. Though Silver kept his feet very firmly on land, thanks, Gold was known to sail across the seas raiding passing ships for any and all golden items. There were reports of times he’d go on land, such as the occasion when he was spotted in Hoenn stealing a rare gold crystal nugget from under Steven Stone’s weeping face.

Apparently, he returned it with a note saying ‘ _My bad. Didn’t know you were so hard for rocks LOL_ ’.

Gold was not a very good thief. Silver did not respect him.

Thus, every time Silver broke into a museum to steal something involving gold, he’d prepare to see the pirate named Gold. Generally, this involved a well-crafted plan of kicking the guy in the nuts, grabbing the item and running.

When Gold did show up with the same target, though? The plan failed.

There was a treasure chest kept in the Pewter Museum. The idiots thought that since it fell from the sky, it had to be from space.  _Obviously_  it fell from a Team Rocket meowth balloon. Silver accordingly felt that it rightfully belong to him, and planned on using the proceeds to fund the destruction of Team Rocket once and for all.

So of course, that was the time Gold burst in through a window. Glass shattered everywhere. The maniac pirate laughed as though it were all good fun. He stood up straight, being far younger and shorter than Silver expected, and stared at Silver with a gasp of, “Whoa.”

“Get out of my way,” Silver growled. “You’re not getting this one, pirate.”

Gold stared from the treasure chest to Silver and back again several times, as though weighing up how badly he’d get his arse kicked.

The answer was a lot.

Gold stepped away from the treasure chest. “Forget this booty,” he declared. “I’d rather have  _your_  booty.”

All Silver could do was splutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Took ten minutes. That booty line was immediate.


End file.
